Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric converting apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-510355 discloses a sensor in which three semiconductor layers of a first conductivity type and three semiconductor layers of a second conductivity type are alternately laminated. In the sensor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-510355, it is possible to obtain three color signals from one pixel by independently extracting a photoelectric current from each of the three semiconductor layers of the first conductivity type respectively having different depths from the surface.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-326378 discloses that the width of a depletion layer is controlled by changing a reverse bias voltage of a PN junction photodiode. It is thus possible in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-326378 to control sensitivity for the wavelength of light detected by a photosensor, i.e., a spectral characteristic.